


A través del tiempo.

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dioses - Freeform, Drama, Folklore, M/M, Reencarnación, aokaga - Freeform, furihata oraculo, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: La historia de un par de almas amantes que; a pesar de las diferencias, las eras y las formas, se seguirán buscando eternamente.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	1. El inicio de los tiempos

El aroma de los cerezos flotaba como un manto suave en el aire. El dios Suiko; Aomine Daiki, franqueaba el linde de su territorio, a su lado; el pequeño y para nada dulce Buruburu; Kuroko Tetsuya, halaba de su suave pelaje para que detuviera sus andanzas.Siempre tras su mejor amigo, ayudándolo, intentando guiarlo, refrenar sus instintos para que no se metiera en problemas, pero también sabia que de alguna manera, lo que esta destinado a suceder, sucederá.  
  
  
  


—Algo anda mal Tetsu, lo siento en el aire—  
  


—Aomine-kun solo siente el aroma de la comida, eso es seguro. Si te metes en problemas no abogare por tu cabeza eta vez, este no es tu territorio—  
  


—Siempre tan amoroso Tetsu, pero te digo, huele diferente...—  
  
  
  


Los carrizos del estero se movían al compás del viento, trayendo; según lo que había afirmado el moreno, un aroma que nunca antes había sentido. Sus narinas se movieron en busca de ese aroma al que consideraba cálido, y su mirada azul busco incansable el origen de este, mas este se escapaba de sus garras.  
  
  
  


—Yo no estoy aquí en todo caso— El fantasma después de una larga pausa hablo para seguidamente desaparecer de pronto, haciendo saltar entre la espesura del pasto seco al dios que se hallaba ya con sus sentidos aguzados.  
  


—¡Tetsu traidor!— Aomine se hallaba escondido entre el follaje, cauto, alerta.  
  
  
  


A lo lejos el dios Byakko; Kagami Taiga, sentía el peligro erizar los pelos de su espalda, buscaba con la mirada el origen de tal animosidad, mas no la encontraba. ¡Era un dios nuevo! Solo deseaba en el fondo de su corazón hacer nuevos amigos.Entonces lo vio, a lo lejos, espiando. Grande, fuerte sin duda. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué buscaba pelea?  
  
  
  


De un salto dejo su madriguera en lo alto del mejor de los árboles del estero. Entre las sombras camino con sigilo, esperando, acechando. Bajo la espalda con todos sus músculos flexionados a la espera de un ataque, el dios; porque sabe que lo es, también le acecha, ambos en una danza que definirá al más poderoso, al mejor, al más apto.  
  


Sabe que no debe de meterse en problemas, porque aunque solo lleve un respiro de vida, dentro de el mismo lo sabe. Que no es el único, que hay alguien por ahí mas poderoso que el y aunque; desea vencer a todos en batalla, conoce sus lugar, sus funciones.  
  


Pero eso no evita que intente y espera; poder poner en su lugar al bastardo que le mira con aire prepotente.  
  


Kagami ruge en respuesta a la danza que reboza peligro, escuchando el sonido similar llegar con rapidez a sus oídos.  
  
  
  
  
  


El pasto seco cruje ante la demostración de poder, de fuerza, de lucha sangrienta. Ambos dioses no detienen sus garras, las dentelladas, la sangre salpicar el seco suelo, haciendo que ahí donde la sangre del moreno cae, el fuego amenaza y ahí donde la sangre del pelirrojo humedece, las flores nacen.  
  
  
  


Destrucción, nacimiento. Opuestos que se atraen en una lucha sin sentido.  
  


A lo lejos, un murmullo va tomando forma.  
  
  
  


—Algo cambio no es así Shin-chan—  
  


—Así lo creo Takao—  
  
  
  


Las estrellas han dicho su mandato, el Kodama; Midorima Shintaro mira al cielo, el movimiento de las hojas de sus árboles. A su lado, el único ser al que ha soportado a lo largo de los milenios, un Tengu, Takao Kazunari; resopla, con una mueca divertida en su mirada. La mayoría de los espíritus como el, son de carácter pacífico y tranquilo; a Midorima le gusta compartir sus conocimientos y sabiduría con aquellos que saben cómo comunicarse con ellos. Siendo Takao el único que vive a su lado en uno de sus tantos árboles, inseparables.  
  
  
  


—El rumor de la lucha llegara a sus oídos tarde o temprano—  
  


—¿Y eso es bueno Shin-chan?—  
  


—Nunca se sabe de qué manera va a actuar Takao—  
  
  
  


Y así, mientras las flores Kosumosu (Cosmos) comienzan a florecer entre un viento fresco y niebla nocturna, el lazo invisible que el Zusaku advierte comienza a crecer.  
  
  



	2. Susurro del alma

—¿Crees que estará bien Atsushi?—  
  


—Si es débil, solo el mismo lo decidirá Muro-chin—  
  


—Pero es mi hermano y quiero verlo...—  
  


—No puedes, no te dejare—  
  
  
  


Los Ushi-oni como Murasakibara eran inusuales, solían ser solitarios y realmente aterradores, pero podría decirse que el al haberse enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro había cambiado para él, solo por él.  
  


Himuro Tatsuya también era especial, había nacido como humano, había sido usado en el distrito rojo de las peores maneras, cosas inenarrables por su indudable belleza. Forzado a servir como una Oiran por su irremediable y pura belleza a pesar de ser varón, sucedió que murió joven con una tremenda rabia en su alma y; al renacer como oni, se convirtió en una Yuki-onna, aún seguía siendo varón, pero disfrutaba de las cacerías de aquellos que osaban intentar usarle. En una noche donde ambos compitieran por la misma presa, fue que surgió ese algo que en esos momentos les unía, lo que; de alguna forma los mantenía unidos.  
  


—No puedo dejar que tomes partido en nada Muro-chin, porque Muro-chin es mio—  
  


La marcha de los demonios se acercaba implacable, y nadie quería quedar fuera del resguardo del gran _Zusaku_ , por mucho que le pesara a uno; el abandonar a su hermano y al otro, ver sufrir a su amor, habían cosas que debían seguir su curso.  
  
  
  
  
  


Los días siguientes, Aomine seguía sumido en su rutina, se encontraba en lo alto de uno de sus árboles sintiendo el aire rozar su suave pelaje. No podía dejar de pensar en las peleas que; cada que tenía oportunidad, llevaba con el dios que vivía al otro lado de su territorio.  
  


Se levantó de pronto de su cómodo lugar, olisqueando el aire, sonrió para sí mismo cayendo sobre sus patas traseras para tomar carrera veloz, era justo la acción que esperaba.  
  
  
  
  
  


El rubio Kitsune se encontraba pacíficamente viendo danzar las hojas de los arboles caer, sentía el llamado. La imperativa necesidad de obedecer. Él era el último, y a pesar de todo el único.

Se había unido de manera imperfecta a la correría de los demonios, demostraba su lealtad puesto que era su motivo de vida, realmente no le importaba nada más que hacer sus tareas en el templo al que estaba anclado, aun así... aun así.

No podía decir que no.  
  
  
  
  
  


El sonido de las geta de madera al caminar era como un eco tormentoso, preludio del bien o del mal. Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía. Los susurros del viento le trajeron voces, discusiones, pero también felicidad.  
  


Zusaku debía mantener un equilibrio exacto. Él era absoluto, poderoso y a la vez benevolente.Solitario dragón milenario, puesto que le era imposible tocar a su oráculo y solo podían compartir unas cuantas palabras en los días prometidos.

Se acercó a su manantial, a sus aguas prístinas y tranquilas, rozando a penas el agua y le mostró. 

Siempre es así. Siempre será así.  
  
  
  


La virtud del agua, la tranquilidad del oráculo que le respondía imperturbable a él como deidad, le respondía sincero.  
  


Pero con temor.  
  


Incluso las aguas lo sabían.  
  


Porque se hace la consulta y se recibe la respuesta.  
  


Pero a veces la soledad es peligrosa, nubla los sentidos, el juicio.  
  
  
  


 **Iba en contra de la naturaleza que las dos especies estén juntas de esa manera, deberían ser enemigos.** Seijuuro lo sabía, no había nada que se escapara de sus manos, de su poder, de sus dominios. Todo debía ir tal y como la naturaleza lo había determinado.  
  


Es absoluto después de todo.  
  


Y las gotas de agua que caen, marcan el inicio de la tormenta.


	3. Génesis

Aomine prácticamente devoro con rapidez el techo que lo separaba de su estanque. Era suyo. Suyo. Después de todo como dios Suiko que era, sus posesiones de agua eran sagradas. Y el peludo ese se atrevía a mancillarlas.  
  
  


Había sentido la presencia del otro dios cerca de este, aunque lo que sentía en su alma fuera muy diferente a la ira. Al estar a unos pasos de llegar, se detuvo y; sin poder evitarlo, una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa invadió sus facciones felinas.  
  


Podía ver claramente a Kagami, o Bakagami como le gustaba llamarle. Estaba en su forma de tigre y era grandioso; corrección, era un maldito gato con miedo del agua, sí; eso... seguro.

Porque; podía ver claramente y con sorna, como el tigre apenas rozaba con una de las patas la cristalina agua y luego como la alejaba con rapidez, como si le quemara.

Gatunamente bajo su pecho hasta rozar el pastizal, su cola se movía furiosa; no de ira, sino de bravuconería y de un gran salto, cayó en la espalda del tigre, haciendo que este jadeara, maullara como minino y cayera en el agua.  
  


Lo siguiente que vio le saco el aire del pecho, pues un muy mojado Kagami salía furioso de entre las aguas, pero lo que le impresionaba era el vapor, de su pelaje salía vapor como si el aire del ambiente fuera gélido y en el viviera el calor.

Después... bueno, una de sus habituales peleas.  
  


Gruñidos, rodar por el pasto seco, zarpazos, mordidas un poco más dolorosas que otras y por supuesto, la persecución.  
  


Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que se habían alejado de los otros dioses. Aomine ya no se preguntaba por su amigo Buruburu y es más; cuando el moreno se lo había hecho saber, este le había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo en el mundo humano, ignorando el hecho de que Kuroko solo le veía con una ínfima sonrisa, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo así; feliz, después de tantos años.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado un par de semanas, el otoño estaba en sus cogotes.  
  


Aomine no lo sabía, a Kagami no le importaba.  
  


_Solo sucedió._

Ahí en medio de la solitaria pradera, el pastizal seco moviéndose al viento como mudo testigo de las caricias explorativas, de los besos, de cuando unían sus narices rozándose con complicidad cariñosamente, de los ronroneos vergonzosos que soltaba el tigre y; a vista, oído y paciencia del moreno, le volvían loco.  
  


El calor de la piel del tigre llegaba a las palmas del moreno, a su propia piel, el aire fresco de la pradera a su alrededor erizaba sus pelajes de maneras que nunca antes alguno de los dos habían sentido.  
  


La pasión se enredaba a ellos como enredaderas a los árboles, los besos subían de intensidad y llegado un momento, Aomine; el dios más orgulloso de la marcha nocturna de Suzaku, bajo su cabeza, apoyándola en el fuerte pecho del tigre, deleitándose de sus ronroneos delicados.  
  
  


—Por favor... se mío— había dicho el moreno en su oído  
—Soy tuyo... tuyo— respondió el pelirrojo  
  
  


Su voz ronca por la excitación, el placer que sintió Kagami por la fuerte vos de mando, este; sincero y sumiso, ladeo su cabeza, mostró su cuello como máxima demostración de amor y confianza.  
  
  


Los jadeos pronto se volvieron más intensos, Aomine no necesito pedir y Kagami no necesito negar. Lo quería, lo deseaba desde a saber cuándo. Y se enorgullecía al saberse correspondido.

La pasión agobio ambos amantes, el placer reptando por cada molécula de sus cuerpos, de sus almas, llegando a un magnifico orgasmo al unísono, sintiendo el aire fresco erizar sus pelajes, acompasando sus respiraciones mientras se acurrucaban juntos, abrazados, saciados, con las hojas de los arboles danzando a su alrededor mudas presenciales del amor que florecía esperanzador y amable.  
  


Ambos amantes ignorantes de la mirada que atravesaba distancias, haciendo planes para un vasallo que; aun con el corazón roto aceptaba la orden. Silencioso, mirada gacha y pidiendo perdón a su alma.

Las cigarras volaban y caían al suelo con la convicción de seguir con el ciclo de la vida. Como todo, como ellos.

Porque ellos eran el Génesis, memorias de amor consumadas.

Y aunque empezó con el beso perfecto, el veneno ya estaba entrando.  
  


**Porque cuando ese par de dioses se aman en el mundo humano florecen los árboles, la tierra da comida, los ríos abundan.** **Cuando se pelean hay tormentas, destrucción, los mares embravecen... pero son felices juntos, a su manera**.  
  


_Siempre._


	4. Fallen

Tanto Aomine como Kagami tenían trabajo que hacer, ambos con las responsabilidades que acarreaban sus títulos. Aomine al ser el demonio Suiko, debía llevar caos a las corrientes fluviales, sacar grandes ríos de sus cauces causando destrozos en las aldeas humanas, más a aquellos que olvidaban dejar ofrendas en los templos donde se le veneraba. Se postraba sobre las lindes de ríos y lagos, esperando al incauto que osase en ensuciar las aguas que vigilaba, comiéndose a los humanos necesarios para causar terror.  
  
  
  


Kagami hacia lo mismo, al ser un dios Byakko, su deber era llevar el otoño al mundo. Causaba tormentas eléctricas que provocaban grandes incendios, pero era benevolente, por lo que muchas de estas no se llevaban a cabo.  
  


En los templos en los que se le adoraba solía pasearse en su forma de tigre. Recibía comidas y buenos tratos, le gustaba dejar a los humanos felices llenos de alimentos en sus cosechas para que pudieran soportar el invierno.

Era la temporada alta de sus trabajos, ambos en diferentes puntos de su mundo.

Sin embargo habían hecho una promesa.

Cuando llegue el invierno nos estaremos esperando, antes de que caiga la primera nevada, en el lugar en el que nos conocimos.

Pero; esa promesa fue parcialmente cumplida.  
  
  
  


Aomine corrió con los pulmones doloridos, una sensación de aturdimiento llenaba sus sentidos, su alma, sus pensamientos. Hacia segundos mientras se marchaba de la última de las ladeas en las que había hecho su trabajo, fue que lo sintió.

Una sensación de olvido, de dolor. Una sensación como si el tiempo de pronto fuera más lento, más pesado.  
  


Por alguna malsana razón la primera idea que llego a su mente fue el intrépido tigre del que estaba enamorado. Este le había dicho que la primavera pronto llegaría para ambos y así como esta, ellos tendrían quizá; un par de frutos.  
  


No lo entendió, aun no lo entendía. Pero sentía en su alma la imperativa necesidad de ir en su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarlo. No le importo lastimarse los pies, porque por alguna razón se negaba a volver a su forma completa de bestia. Corrió como el demonio que era y; al llegar a la pradera que habían convertido su hogar, lo vio.  
  


El aire salió de sus pulmones negándose a entrar de nuevo, su corazón comienzo a latir frenético de pronto y; llevando una de sus manos a su corazón, camino con lentitud.  
  


Ahí frente suyo estaba su tigre, pero; ¿Por qué sentía que moría de frio? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de acercarse? Él era Aomine Daiki, un orgulloso demonio del agua, por centenares de años había causado estragos en en el mundo humano, ganándose el respeto de esas escorias, él no era alguien que tuviera miedo, entonces ¿Por qué en esos momentos lo tenía?  
  


Un miedo que le quemaba los pulmones, que agonizaba su alma.  
  


Cayó de rodillas tras la espalda de su tigre y no quería; él no quería darle comprensión a lo que veía.

Temblando, con una lentitud abrazadora que le llenaba de frío y escalofríos el cuerpo, alzo la mano. Sus dedos, sus delgados y morenos dedos, tocaron con timidez, como si temiera romper un frágil vidrio le toco.  
  
  
  


Y lo entendió.  
  


Su tigre... _no estaba más con él._  
  
  


Kagami caminaba a pasos lentos por la pradera, estaba cansado pero satisfecho. Su labor estaba hecha y aunque era un dios menor, deseaba con toda el alma la prosperidad de quienes cuidaba.  
  


Se sentó en medio de lo que ya consideraba su hogar, levantando su rostro al calor del sol de la tarde, el viento fresco dela temporada comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, puesto que los débiles rayos solares ya no le calentaban el pelaje de la espalda como antes.

Entonces sus oídos agudizados lo escucharon, leves pasos que rompían la quietud que le rodeaba, la paja del pasto ser rota ante un par de pasos.  
  


—Lo siento...— escucho una suave voz a sus espaldas.  
  


Su corazón comenzó a latir atemorizado, su instinto le decía que huyera, mas no pudo hacerlo.

Un halo de fuego amarillento danzo a su alrededor sin tocar ni quemar el pasto.

Un hombre muy apuesto con Kimono ceremonial y un par de colas a su espalda le veía con tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

Kagami se sentó cruzando las piernas, sabía que sucedería, había escuchado los rumores, lo que hacía. Después de todo no estaba mal saber lo que sus congéneres hacían, sus poderes, sus trabajos.  
  
  
  


Aomine siempre había renegado de ello. El moreno al sentirse y ser poderoso alardeaba que nadie; y quizá más que él, había podido vencerlo antes y estaba bien.

Estaba bien porque no quería que buscara venganza, que sufriera más dolor. No quería que se perdiera en la tristeza de no tenerle, de no poder más verle.

No quería... simplemente no quería muchas cosas.  
  


_Porque lo amaba._   
  


Vio al rubio acercarse con ambas manos delante suyo, le sintió tomar sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.  
  


—Perdóname— le dijo —Pero tengo que poner su alma a salvo... no puedo vivir sin el sabes, él es humano—  
  


Kagami lo entendía de alguna forma ¿Quién era el para evitar que Kise salvara al amor de su vida? El habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.  
  


—Está en contra de la naturaleza que las dos especies estén juntas de esa manera, deberían ser enemigos. Eso fue lo que dijo... perdón Kagami-cchi, perdón...—  
  


Entonces vio florecer el fuego amarillo a su alrededor, como este danzaba al sonar de cascabeles invisibles a su vista, sintió como poco a poco el rubio se acercaba a su rostro, Kagami no tenía fuerzas puesto que el aire tibio de los fuegos fatuos del zorro actuaban de esa manera, sumiendo a su víctima en el sopor dulce de la muerte para arrebatarles sus almas.  
  


Los labios del rubio tocaron los suyos, y; sintió como el calor reptaba desde las profundidades de su vientre, pasando por su corazón, eliminando su alma del mundo astral.  
  


Con su último aliento antes alcanzo a ver como de sus labios broto una llama roja, como Kise la acunaba como si se tratara de lo más preciado en el planeta, en el universo conocido y desconocido.  
  
  
  


—No será suya de todas formas, lo prometo. Él no puede romper una promesa y yo tampoco—  
  


Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo como con un cuidado inconmensurable era depositado en el pasto seco, como el mismo, como su alma ya marchita.  
  


Kagami cerró los ojos con el recuerdo de unas intensas gemas azules como la noche, con el aroma de la fresca agua cuando jugaban en su lago, con el la fresca sensación del aire correr en su pelaje cuando corrían por la pradera.  
  


Kagami se fue creyendo que podría verle de nuevo, su sonrisa, la calidez de su mirada.  
  
  
  


Daiki... susurro en algún lugar el viento.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroko se levantó con rapidez de su lecho, nadie evito escuchar los llantos desgarradores, los gritos, los rugidos.  
  


Más fue Kuroko el único que se acercó.  
  


Aomine lo envió lejos mientras acunaba el cuerpo frió de su amado. Aomine grito hasta que su animal interior tomo el mando.

Fue el fantasma el que soporto por una intensa semana de furia, de dolor, de lucha. Aomine grito y lloro hasta que sus fuerzas fueron mermadas por la falta de alimento y bebida, fue hasta que colapso de dolor y cansancio que Kuroko puedo hacerse cargo del cuerpo.  
  


Después de eso, ver a su mejor amigo sucumbir al dolor fue... arrasador.  
  
  
  


La mirada carmesí no se arrepintió de sus actos, ni siquiera cuando el poder del demonio azul traspaso sus propios edictos y su ser animal se hizo tan incontrolable que estuvo cerca de extinguir una buena cantidad de seres humanos.  
  
  
  


El demonio Suiko entonces fue sellado y olvidado en uno de los pocos santuarios que se levantaron en su nombre.  
  
  
  


En él, una estatua de una enorme pantera con las fauces abiertas con ira, esperaba dentro de un sombrío lugar.  
  


_Simplemente esperaba._


	5. El principio del fin

**Dime cosas que nunca has dicho en voz alta...**   
  


**Porque quiero saber... si solo soy un hombre.**   
  


_Que ha estado esperando por ti._   
  
  
  
  


Cuando Aomine Daiki se rompió en Teiko, cuando a pesar de que Kuroko intento hacer de todo lo que puedo por su amigo y no lo logro, fue porque Aomine se había dado cuenta de que le hacía falta algo. Había algo en su memoria que le faltaba, algo que; desde que su poder floreció, había algo más danzaba en sus memorias, que día a día, noche a noche, se le escapaba.

No supo tampoco porque le tomo un odio a la mirada de Akashi, porque nunca pudo ir más allá y revelarse. Una sensación de peligro inherente, que le decía que si movía mal sus piezas perdería más que un simple uno a uno.  
  
  


Pero entonces todos se separaron, aunque le dolió perder a su amigo, sentía que las cosas debían de ser de esa forma.  
  
  


¿Estaba esperando algo? ¿Qué era? Reía arrogante porque estaba seguro que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera satisfacerle, a su fuerza, a su ego, a su poder animal.  
  


Los días pasaron melancólicos a su alrededor, el básquet poco le importaba. Lo hacía por Satsuki, porque a pesar de su horrible carácter, aun había algo que le hacía moverse hacia adelante.

Entonces una tarde cualquiera, _lo sintió._

Una calidez que despertaba como fuego en invierno, como el mejor partido de su vida, como un futuro, su corazón latió con fuerza nunca antes, Aomine corrió hasta que sus pulmones dolieron en necesidad de oxígeno, corrió aunque sus músculos fríos protestaron en calambres por la forma tan desesperada en la que corría.  
  
  


Sentía que si no lo hacía de esa manera, un algo se le escaparía.  
  
  


Apoyo entonces las manos en sus rodillas cuando llego a un destino; del que por cierto, no tenía idea puesto que solo había corrido a donde su intuición le indico, respiraba a bocanadas cuando por fin se detuvo y; con dolor reflejado en su rostro se levantó.  
  
  


Ahí estaba, un chico pelirrojo encestando, jugando el básquet que una vez amo con locura. La luz de su sonrisa, de su mirada, el todo de él. Impactante, imponente; una fiera también, pero a su vez _cálido como una mañana de verano, como una brisa fresca en otoño, como calor de chimenea en invierno, como los capullos que se abren y_ _perlan_ _de sus suaves aromas en primavera._  
  
  


El chico tomo el balón con sumo cuidado, como si fuese algo que fuera a desaparecer de pronto.  
  
  


Y le vio.  
  


 **Rojo** _contra_ **azul.**  
  


 **Azul** _contra_ **rojo.**

Y en algún lugar del nuevo Tokio, en un olvidado y derruido santuario un monje miraba aterrorizado como la al parecer hueca estatua milenaria se encontraba destrozada, profanada; un signo de que un espíritu renegado que se unía a otro y un terrible frío invadiendo el ambiente, puesto que los demonios no olvidan fácilmente.  
  


Y no son los únicos.

En ella una inscripción dorada que decía:

**Es solo el comienzo...**   
  
  
  
  


Fin


	6. Futuro en movimiento.

Aomine Daiki era un idiota, vida presente, pasada o futura, lo era.

Cuando vio al pelirrojo en ese día y una nueva luz en sus ojos apareció para decirle o recordarle quien era, lo que fue sintió su corazón latir retadoramente. Tenía al amor de su vida frente a él viéndole con curiosidad.

Pero en cuanto cruzaron palabras y se dio cuenta de que este para nada lo recordaba se volvió el imbécil que había estado siendo los últimos años.

Asi que ahí estaba, sentado viendo sus pies desnudos en su cama, recordando la paliza que le había puesto al amor de su vida; deportivamente claro, incluso ignorando que estaba lastimado.

Pero al menos le quedaba el recuerdo de su rostro molesto, como en aquellos primeros días en la pradera. Sonrió dejándose caer a la suave cama, esperado el momento en el que se reencontraran, puesto que Seirin y Too eran rivales y sabía que ni Tetsu ni mucho menos Taiga se contendría.

Lo esperaba con ansias.  
  
  


Kagami cocinaba una cantidad inusual de comida en su departamento, puesto que su ahora "amigo" se había auto invitado a comer con él.

No le molestaba su presencia; al contrario, estar con él hacía que perdiera los papeles, como usualmente le decía Alex. ¿Pero porque se sentía como colegiala enamorada cuando estaba a su lado?

Desde esa primera vez que le conoció, cuando vio su intensa mirada azul, cuando lo llevo más allá de su fuerza al jugar, cuando el poder animal que irradiaba en cada paso, en cada movimiento, en cada respiración le hicieron estremecerse al grado de hacerle fallar un par de tiros, había algo... algo que le impedía sacarlo de su mente.  
  


_— ¿A dónde te has ido, tigre?—_   
  


Kagami casi que salto al escuchar la voz de Aomine tan cerca suyo, pero no solo fue eso; su voz, sino el tipo de _voz_ , soltó un improperio dejando caer el bowl que tenía en sus manos, estrellándose contra el piso y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  


— ¡Tú quieres matarme Ahomine!—  
  


—¡No es mi culpa que estés en las nubes Bakagami!—  
  


Entre ambos limpiaron el desastre causado, pero Kagami lo había notado, el cambio de entonación mientras hablaban del próximo torneo y de cosas a las que sinceramente no les estaba prestando atención.  
  


—¡Bakagami!—  
  


Kagami reacciono cuando tenía al moreno encima suyo, casi; este sostenía su mano y al mirar hacia abajo noto el porqué, un pequeño corte que sangraba exagerado. No era la primera vez que le pasaba puesto que cocinaba mucho, algo que ya había visto muchas veces, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue a mirada del moreno.

Le arrastro hasta el sofá de la estancia y se dejó hacer tranquilamente. Kagami sentía su corazón latir desbocado. La mirada de profundo terror que le había visto al moreno le había dejado descolocado. Ella decía claramente "No me dejes de nuevo"

Escucho los pasos apresurados tras de sí, sabiendo que probablemente había ido por el botiquín que tenia tras el espejo en el baño. Algo dentro de sí despertó, no sabía el que, que le decía que consolara de alguna manera al moreno.  
  


—No es para tanto, me pasa todo el tiempo— pero claramente no era diestro en ello.  
  


Aomine no respondió, quizá sus acciones si fueron exageradas, pero que podía hacer. El recuerdo de su tigre yaciendo en medio de la pradera sin vida... simplemente algo se rompió.

Aomine respiro pausadamente, terminando de limpiar la sangre y vendando un simple corte en el dedo medio del pelirrojo. Pero en cuanto alzo el rostro para verle, su respiración se cortó.

Ver a Kagami; su Taiga, con el rostro sonrojado, ojos cristalinos y respiración irregular quebró ese delgado hilo de cordura que de por si le quedaba.  
  


—Sabes Tigre, siempre adore ver tu rostro así... por mí—  
  


Kagami trago pesadamente la saliva que se aglomero en su boca en segundos, que demonios estaba diciendo ese tipo. Pero lo que si sentía claro, era la cercanía, el aroma sutil de su sudor, su piel brillante y; se encontró ansiando saber cómo se sentirá el tacto bajo sus manos.  
  


—M-Muy... cerca ¡¿Por qué demonios me sigues llamando así?!—  
  


Kagami sentía un cosquilleo inquietante en todo su ser, como una llama que se inquietaba al ser acariciada por el viento. Y no lo entendía, quería entenderlo.

— ¿Quieres saber? Podría decírtelo pero deberás darme algo a cambio—

Kagami quería fundirse con el sillón puesto que tenía a Aomine casi sobre su piel, ansiaba que tocara su piel. Sintió el aliento tibio rozar muy cerca de su oído, sintió su pecho descansar encima del suyo y su corazón latir igual de rápido. Sintió como sus manos rozaban delicadamente sobre sus caderas, colándose con rapidez bajo su ropa, tocando con fuera su piel.

—Siempre me pregunté que sería hacer el amor en una superficie suave, la pradera era dura y picaba—

— ¿Qué mierdas es lo que estas... ahh?—

Taiga llevo ambas manos a su boca cuando el vulgar sonido dejo sus labios, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Aomine había lamido desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole sentir miles de escalofríos directo hasta su parte baja.

Bien, lo admitía; el moreno le gustaba. Iba más allá de una fascinación morbosa. Era como un imán que le instaba a acercarse pero a la vez salir repelido con fuerza.

—Siempre fuiste una fiera _, mi tigre_ —

Las palabras que salieron de sus labios con esa cadencia que denotaba sensualidad y pertenencia le hicieron gemir aún más alto, además claro del enorme bulto que ya se presionaba contra el propio.

Su corazón saldría de su pecho, eso era seguro. No entendía sus palabras, no entendía por qué sentía esa nostalgia salir como gotas saladas de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas hasta perderse entre su ropa. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Aomine no vio repulsión en su mirada, tampoco vio miedo. Lo que vio le dejo ya sin armas lanzándose a sus labios para poseerlo. Para tomar lo que de por si era ya suyo.

Le dio completa satisfacción el hecho de que Taiga le correspondiera, que abriera por inercia sus piernas para dejarle cabida en ellas, pero por supuesto, como siempre había hecho, le picaría un poco el orgullo, puesto que le encantaba cuando peleaba, cuando se defendía pero al final cedía a sus impulsos, siempre había amado eso de el y para nada había cambiado.

—Así que, te gusta abrir bien las piernas ¿Eh?—

Taiga enrojeció esta vez de la ira y; tal como predijera Daiki, lucho furioso por huir lejos, más las fuertes manos que estaban ya en su espalda baja no le dejaron escapar.

—¡Como si fuera una cualquiera imbécil! ¡No lo soy!— respondio colérico, moviéndose y sintiendose aun mas consiente de la erección del moreno.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, te gusta abrir las piernas, mover tus caderas al ritmo de mis embestidas, gemir como si la vida se te fuera en ello— le dijo al oído mientras embestía por sobre la ropa, viendo con egocentrismo como su Taiga intentaba acallar los gemidos con sus manos, como ladeaba la mirada intentando ignorarle, como no sabía si alejarlo o abrazarlo y apegar más sus cuerpos, le enorgullecía ver al amor de todas sus vidas volverse loco de placer por él. Solo por él.  
  


—Pero sabes que es lo mejor Taiga, que eso solo ha sido, es y sera conmigo. Solo conmigo—  
  


Aomine le beso nuevamente evitando palabras, quizá no eran sus mismos cuerpos, quizá no eran las mismas circunstancias, pero sus almas recordaban y dejaría ser Aomine Daiki si en ese día no traía de vuelta las memorias de quien amaba.

Arranco literalmente la ropa del pelirrojo, la destrozo aun si eso le hacía daño, beso y mordió como un hombre hambriento cada centímetro de piel expuesta, se deleitó por las lágrimas que sabía eran de placer puro y burbujeante.

Entonces paro.

Taiga le vio perplejo y agitado. Había decidido entregarse y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero ver como ese hombre al que considero una vez su enemigo, después quizá un aliado con gustos en común, ir escalando hasta ser un amigo y después en quien pensaba a mayor parte de sus días y noches, desnudarse con una lentitud que apagaba los poco interruptores que quedaban encendidos de su cordura, que le quitaba el aliento y sin dudarlo, sin querer ya negarse el acto, toco con descaro alguno la piel ofrecida. Los músculos fuertes bajo su tacto. La sensación de satín de la piel morena.

Le quería tanto.

Kagami taiga no era alguien de complexión pequeña, el mismo lo sabía. Pero eso no le importo en absoluto cuando con una fuerza que el pelirrojo considero descomunal alzarlo como un vil costal sobre su hombro.

—Te dije que quería saber lo que era una suave cama que no, no te dejare escapar—

Taiga se quejó, pataleo y dio sus negativas ante tal vergonzoso trato, pero sus palabras se fueron al infierno cuando el moreno le lanzo a la cama y se lanzó a sus labios, a su pecho a cada centímetro de piel nuevamente.

—Te extrañe tanto... tanto, me volví loco cuando me dejaste ¡Ya no más!—

Taiga no entendía sus palabras, no le hallaba el contexto a ellas, pero si sintió el dolor como oleadas en su cuerpo, además claro del par de dedos que invadían su interior con fuerza, tocando ese punto cada vez con más precisión, gimiendo y dejando escapar saliva por la comisura de sus labios, sensaciones electrificantes bajar hasta su miembro goteante desde sus tetillas abusadas por la boca del moreno, sintiendo la humedad del presemen en uno de sus muslos por el pene del moreno, Daiki tomo su rostro, Taiga no dudo en verle directo a los ojos.

—Mi primera vez... es tuya—

Daiki no necesito más palabras, embistió con fuerza y precisión, viendo como la espalda de su tigre se arqueaba perfectamente, enloqueciendo por la calidez de su suave interior. No dudo en tomarle con desespero, aferrándose a la suave piel de sus caderas, dejando marcas rojas de sus dedos, su marca.

Taiga gimió sin control palabras entre cortadas, pedidos de más. Exigentes, recios, agresivos.

—Mírame tigre ¡Mírame!—

Y Taiga obedeció.

Vio como el moreno le abría más aun las piernas. Vio cómo se erguía cual fiera sobre su cuerpo. Como se veía imponente mientras le tomaba. Mientras tomaba cada gota de su alma.

— ¡Daiki!—

Vio más allá, vio su alma. La desesperación de la pérdida, la felicidad antes pasada. Lo vio tomo y comprendió.

Gimió con fuerza mientras se aferraba a las sabanas mientras se derramaba con fuerza, mojando su vientre y apretando su interior. Si lo que escucho no fue un rugido animal entonces no supo que más era, haciéndole estremecer entre las réplicas de su orgasmo cuando el del moreno le dejo húmedo y goteante su interior.  
  


**_Su pantera._ **   
  
  
  
  


— ¡Estúpido Kise! ¿Qué demonios hace perdiendo el tiempo aquí?—

Kise salto a los brazos de su malhumorado sempai, sonriendo con una fuerza que al otro le pareció dolorosa y hermosa, pero que obviamente no le diría.

—Nada, nada. Vine a ver el atardecer—

—Déjate de tonterías y vámonos—

—Todo está de nuevo en orden, he cumplido ya mi promesa...—

— ¿Dijiste algo?—

— ¡Que lo amo Kasamatsu-sempai!—

— ¡Cállate y muérete de una vez!—  
  
  


Cuando Kagami despertó esa madrugada, además del dolor en sus caderas, sintió que cada cosa en el mundo estaba en su lugar. Su respiración, el latir de su corazón. Todo.

Viendo como el moreno dormía con una tranquilidad innegable le llenaba de paz el alma. Ya no tenía ese ceño marcado en su frente, como una carga pesada en su espalda.

Acaricio su cabello evitando despertarle, beso su frente y lentamente sus labios, se acercó a él acurrucándose a su tibio cuerpo, feliz completo. Apegando su oído al latir fuerte y poderoso de su corazón, durmiéndose al compás de la melodía de este, estando tranquilo, sereno.

Ignorante de la mirada azul destellante que miraba a la noche.

Triúnfate de tener a la otra mitad de su alma.  
  


Por fin.

Para siempre.  
  
  


**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Buruburu: Fantasma del miedo. (KUROKO)
> 
> Kitsune: Literalmente "fuego de zorro", es el aliento de un zorro. (KISE)
> 
> Yuki-onna: Hermosa mujer de las nieves cuyo aliento glacial hiela todo lo que toca. (HIMURO)
> 
> Ushi-oni: Casi siempre tiene la cabeza de un buey con algunos rasgos que lo asemejan a los oni, pero su cuerpo es representado de varias formas son bestias temibles y crueles que les gusta comer humanos. (MURASAKIBARA)
> 
> Tengu: demonio tipo cuervo que puede ser benigno o maligno (TAKAO)
> 
> Los Kodamas: son espíritus habitantes de los bosques espesos. Por lo general tienen apariencia humana y cada individuo es único en su aspecto y personalidad. Se dice que pueden presentarse en formas no humanas, y pueden parecer tan hermosos o terribles como deseen. La mayoría de estos espíritus es de carácter pacífico y tranquilo; les gusta compartir conocimientos y sabiduría con aquellos que saben cómo comunicarse con ellos. Los kodamas son espíritus sorprendentemente fuertes y poderosos, dada su larga vida. Su comunicación con el mundo y fuerzas va más allá del entendimiento de muchos otros seres. (MIDORIMA)
> 
> Suiko: es un yōkai/demonio perteneciente tanto al folklore japonés como al folklore chino. Tal como su nombre lo indica Suiko seria un legendario y majestuoso tigre de agua. (AOMINE)
> 
> Byakko: con el nombre de BAI HU (luz blanca) y constituye uno de los cuatro símbolos de las constelaciones chinas. Además de representar al oeste, también es símbolo de la estación del otoño, significa Tigre Blanco. (KAGAMI)
> 
> Suzaku: representa el sur y su apariencia es la de un Fénix Bermellón, que a su vez representa el elemento fuego. (AKASHI)


End file.
